Planet Xernium
by StevenKingSilverDragon
Summary: a professor of Extraterrestrial studies gets abducted by aliens and ends up having to save herself and the 'life forms' from an 'ultimate destruction'.
1. prologue

Prologue

Did you ever notice how so many beginning authors use the same line to start their story? Its like one of those dumb cliché things that are

always in a mystery or horror novel. Everyone KNOWS its coming. I hate how almost every one of those kinds of books that starts with,"

it was a dark and stormy night…" how totally overused! Yet here I am typing it anyway. How hypocritical.

It was a dark and stormy night, and Megan sat in her 2-room apartment on the 2nd floor on east side of Homer Avenue. It was a

quaint little street with a few small houses, a park, and 2 apartment buildings; one of which Megan lived in. There was an eerie glow from

the tall street lamps that lined the brick road and a crash of lightning hit the ground with a terrorizing sound. Rolling thunder began but it

sounded far away as the storm moved along its path that Friday night. The lightning struck again but this time it was more distant. Megan

sat in her bedroom thinking about the vast world as she did many a night. Megan was a famous and well-respected philosopher and really

focused most of her time thinking about the worlds that possibly existed beyond. She had studied aliens and UFO's and the other crazy

creatures people came up with. She was utterly fascinated with it all. In the midst of Megan's deep thought. As just as she finally thought

she might have the answer to the Loch Ness Monster, a loud crash exploded through the night and a glimpse of a heated fire erupted

outside her tiny apartment window. Megan looked up from her aroma candles and notepad and quickly rushed to the window to see what

the fuss was about. When she peered out the window, it was the something she would see that would change her life and reputation

forever.

Megan squinted through the thick glass at the little flames shooting up from the park across from her apartment. Behind a few trees, in

the center of the flames, lay an awkward looking shape. Just as she was starting to focus in on the strange shape, small odd-looking

creatures began to form all around the object. They were running left and right around the object Megan had identified as a large green

cube. She noticed only a few things about the little men as she called them later. One, they had orange skin-tight jumpsuits on, two, they

seemed to have very small heads, and three, they each had a strange looking tool belt that had all different kinds of large badges attached

to it. Megan realized she should take note of these details and quickly ran back to her 'thinking spot' and grabbed her pad and pencil.

When she returned however, there wasn't a 'small man' in sight. The only thing left of the strange occurrence was a square shaped burn in

the grass, and a tiny tool belt lying next to it.


	2. the beginning

Chapter 1:

Megan placed her notebook down on the windowsill and sighed with frustration.

"I had been so close!" she thought, "I wonder how they could have disappeared so fast, or was it just my imagination?" Throughout

the rest of that night Megan began to contemplate whether she should go down and see if the tool belt was still there. In the end she

finally made up her mind that she should at least go and see if it was still there. If it wasn't, then she possibly had hallucinated and the

appearance of the 'small men' and the green cube had been false.

Megan gathered a sweater from her dresser, blew out the aroma candles that had almost burned to the carpet and snatched up her

keys. She wrapped the sweater tight around her white nightgown and shoved her feet into her bunny slippers as she smelled the apple

cinnamon fragrance that the aroma candles had left in the room before closing her apartment door firmly and locking it. She quietly

crept down the old building's hallway with its ugly, tattered blue carpeting. Megan many a time thought that it must have been from the

1900s, it looked so old. She once again thought of this funny reality and forgot the slight fear she had been feeling inside. It didn't

take long to reach the 1st floor after she slide down the wooden stair banister. After landing with a 'Kerr-plunk' at the bottom, she

began to feel tense. But Megan quickly pushed aside those feelings as she pushed the exit door open and stepped outside into the

damp, musty air.

There was a short period when Megan couldn't breathe because the air was so heavy and was blinded by a thick fog beginn

ing to rolling from the west. After a few brief moments of coughing and shielding her eyes, Megan caught a glimpse of something

moving near a cluster of blue spruce trees. She couldn't see quite what it was but she did notice that it was orange. Her mind

immediately jumped to conclusions and she thought about the 'little men' and her heart raced at the thought that she might actually

have an encounter with another life form unlike her own. Megan hid quickly behind a tall shrubbery and peered out from the side at

the wide tree where' little man' had disappeared behind. After what seemed like and hour but was only a few minutes, nothing had

moved and so, Megan cautiously snuck out from behind her concealed hiding spot and began to walk towards the large blue spruce.

When she reached it however, there was no orange thing behind it.

"Dang," Megan thought, "So close!" She stood there for a time before she remembered what she had come outside for. "The belt!"

she thought. Megan looked around her in search of the burned spot in the grass. She spotted it not 50 feet from where she was

standing. She began to walk towards it with a certain hop in her stride. Megan came upon the burn with a glittering in her eyes. It was

a burn just as she had thought but there was something strange about the grass around the rim of the square burn. Megan slid her

hands through the grass and when she brought them back up, a thin glitter like substance was pasted to her fingers. It felt smooth to

the touch; like velvet. Megan noticed the shine in the fine grains and questioned its odd purple tint. Megan rubbed some of it onto a

page in her notebook and continued to examine the burn mark. And she did so but after about 20minutes, she didn't find any more

clues. Megan stood back up from her crouched position and something shiny caught her eye. It was the belt she had seen earlier.

Megan's heart leapt and she reached for the belt with excitement. She held it in her hands with fascination. It was small and black.

There was some sort of magnetic devise at each end that allowed them to connect when close to each other. A row of different

shaped buttons lined the belt. All were different colors, too. Megan wondered what had happened to the badges she saw and

realized that in this tool belt the badges were tucked into a pocket on the inside lining. Under each button, Megan also noticed a

series of characters she didn't understand. She immediately thought to translate them and decided she had accomplished what she

had come for and turned to head back up to her apartment. Little did she know that during her investigation a small creature had

been watching her closely from behind a pine tree. A strong feeling of fear rose from the little creature as it watched her walk away

with the tool belt. Alas, there was nothing it could do and it too, left, but not for home.


	3. the abduction

Chapter 2:

Megan sat on her bed, puzzled. She was staring at the tool belt with apprehension. She had almost expected something crazy and

wonderful to happen the moment she had picked it up but now that it had been lying on her lace pillow for almost half an hour, she

was beginning to lose all hope of anything magical happening. Megan sighed and slid off to her quilted sheets. She went about her

apartment picking up the burnt candles and other random items, placing them all into their appropriate places or dumping them in the

trash. Either way, the home ended up getting cleaned and Megan asleep in her warm bed.

Megan rose up from her bed sleep still on her mind. There was a soft creak in the floorboards as she sat upright, tense with fear. She

had been soundly asleep, dreaming of crazy new theories and exciting adventures when an abrupt, loud noise had awakened her from

her beauty sleep. As she listened closely, all seemed to be quiet and still in her small apartment, but then again, another sudden noise

sent a sharp, short chill up her spine and a little twang in her brain alerted her to find out what the noise was. Megan squinted in the

dark as she meandered around the room searching for the light switch. When she had finally found it she flicked the lights on. Megan

took a fast glance around the room to make sure the tool belt was still there, and then she opened the door and walked out into the

hallway.

A flickering light perched high on the wall was her only source of light as she made her way down the short, narrow hallway that lead

into the living room and kitchen. As much as Megan tried to suffice the amount of noise she was making, her heavy breathing didn't

stop: As a matter of fact, it got heavier and harder to breathe as she neared the kitchen. A faint blue glow issued from the tiny room.

The sound of tiny footsteps created suspense and fear in Megan's mind. Her stomach seemed to have suddenly risen up to her throat

and she tried desperately to push it down.

Megan breathlessly shimmied closer to the arch and with arising anticipation, looked into the room. There was everything as she had

left it; the pans on the stove, the dishrag sitting smugly next to a plastic red plate, but it just seemed all too normal to Megan. She

questioned the noises she had heard and slowly her fear began to subside. But it was during this brief moment of glee that a mistake

was made. Megan had been looking at the cupboard when suddenly it creaked a little farther than it had been before. Megan's heart

instantly raced again. She braced herself against the wall behind her, knocking pictures and cards to the floor. The cupboard

continued to creak open, slowly until there was just one thing visible; and orange blob. Megan screamed as the 'little man' popped

out from the crowded pantry and stood in front of her. It was moving its hands very fast and seemed to be talking, as its mouth was

moving, but Megan couldn't hear anything because before she knew it, she had fainted and with a crooked smile, dropped to the tile.

The last thing she saw was a second 'little man' holding the tool belt and smiling


End file.
